Optical devices and optical systems are commonly used where manipulation of light is desired. Examples of optical devices include lenses, polarizers, optical filters, antireflection devices, retarders (e.g., quarter-waveplates), and beam splitters (e.g., polarizing and non-polarizing beam splitters). Optical devices can be in the form of a film.